


The One with the Princess Leia Fantasy

by robin_writes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, bffs to lovers, netflix day, slave leia fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_writes/pseuds/robin_writes
Summary: Emma Swan discovers that her best friend Killian Jones has a slave Leia fetish, Emma just so happens to own a slave Leia costume.





	The One with the Princess Leia Fantasy

Sometimes Emma thinks that her life is a goddamn ‘Friends’ episode. Emma lives with her best friend Elsa who she met at college in New York. They had both lived in the same dorm but on opposite ends of the long corridor. They had become friends when everyone else had left for an introductory mixer and they were the only ones who were dull enough to remain at the dorm. Elsa had approached Emma, who was sitting by the window in the corridor reading, to ask if she knew where the library was. Emma jumped half out of her skin, not expecting there to be anyone left on the floor. She decided to show Elsa the library and they got talking about a new medieval romance series. And so now they live together five years after graduating, in an apartment in the middle of New York City.

Across the hall from them lived the Jones brothers. Killian and Liam had moved in only a year ago, but both men had an instant friendship with Emma and Elsa. Quite often the four of them would find themselves in Emma and Elsa’s apartment. Theirs was far nicer. There was artwork and flowers and it was clean, whereas the Jones apartment was muted in colour and had very little decoration, and it was a mess.

There was a knock at the apartment door. Emma groaned. She really didn’t want to have to get up. It was only seven and it was a Sunday. She didn’t have to be anywhere or do anything today and she wanted to make the most of it. But Emma didn’t hear Elsa going to answer the door. She groaned again. 

Before she managed to roll out of bed, though, Emma heard the front door open and close. And then footsteps moved towards the bedrooms. Emma waited, and then she heard her door being opened. Killian appeared, smiling at her. “Morning beautiful.”

“Why are you awake?” She complained.

“I have something to tell you.” Emma noticed then that he was wearing soft plaid pajama pants and a faded ‘Star Wars’ top.

“Get in,” Emma held her covers up at the other side of the bed for him. “shut up and go back to sleep.”

“As you wish.” Killian climbed into bed next to her. “Swan?” He said after a pause.

“What?” Emma turned to face him and found him turned to face her also.

“Don’t you want to know why I rushed over here at seven in the morning?”

“Is it interesting?”

“Very.” He smiled, showing sparkling teeth. It might have been sinister, but it was Killian.

“Alright, why are you here?”

“Wait a minute and listen.” They both paused for a minute.

“I can’t hear anything.”

“Keep listening.” They waited for another few minutes until Emma heard the front door open and close quietly and then someone went into Elsa’s bedroom.

“Who was that?”

“Elsa.” Killian smirked.

“What? Where was she?”

“With Liam.” Killian’s smirk got wider.

“What?!”

“Apparently they’re dating now, and couldn’t be bothered to inform either of us.”

“Oh my God. This is huge. I know that she thought he was hot,” Killian scrunched up his nose. “but I didn’t know that she was interested in a relationship with him. Wow. This is… kinda weird.”

“My sources tell me that they had a date yesterday at that coffee shop, bookstore hybrid. You know the one.”

“Yeah, I do. Who’re your sources Jones?”

“A good spy never reveals his sources.”

“I think you’ve got that mixed up with magicians.” Emma patted his arm.

“Oh, it was Will. He was there yesterday and texted me.”

“Why was Will at the bookstore?”

“He’s lusting after a brunette that works there, Belle I think.”

“That makes a lot more sense.” Emma considered it for a moment. “Maybe he could use a little help.”

“Definitely not from you. You don’t have a subtle bone in your body when it comes to meddling. Remember what happened when my cousin Tink was visiting.”

“Right, that’s not something I’m likely to forget.”

“I don’t think that anyone’s likely to forget that. She ended up straddling a horse backwards covered in maple syrup. Sometimes I don’t know how you end up in situations like that. It’s completely impossible, and yet you never cease to amaze me with how you manage to create the impossible.”

“Keep talking like that and I might make you breakfast later.” Emma chuckled.

“Much later I hope, I’m exhausted.”

“Me too.” Emma allowed herself to be lulled into sleep by Killian’s breathing and his heart beat under her fingertips as she had her hand pressed to his chest. They fell asleep facing each other.

Emma woke at almost eleven, wrapped up in Killian’s arms. It was strange at first, being friends with someone who was so affectionate who looks like he’d be the least affectionate person you know, but after they got past the stage of awkward hugs and touches as he passed her, it became nice to have that constant relationship she could count on. This wasn’t the first time Killian had slept in her bed, but she had never slept in his. That was probably down to the fact that it was always him seeking her out for comfort or attention. Killian was incredibly similar to a cat. He needed to be fed and watered, be showered in attention and then he would disappear, sometimes for days at a time.

Shifting her feet, Emma stuck her ice cold toes in between Killian’s warm legs. It felt nice, but woke him instantly. He groaned. “Cold.” Emma just laughed, and then Killian shoved his head in her neck, trying to hide his face.

“What time did you get home from your gig last night?”

“Two, although I couldn’t sleep until four because Robin came round for a beer.”

“Well then you’ve slept enough, come on. I’ll make breakfast.” Emma slipped out of her bed and reached for Killian’s hand. He grabbed hers and she pulled him out of bed.

“It’s comfortable, and warm. And it smells nice.” Killian complained like a child. Emma laughed at him. She then dragged him into the kitchen. 

Elsa was sitting on the sofa, next to Liam. And they both jumped apart when they saw Emma and Killian. “Ah. I’d wondered where you went you git.” Liam addressed Killian. He smirked when he saw that Killian was still wearing pajamas. “It’s eleven o’clock Killian, almost half the day has gone and you’re still in your sleep wear.”

“Shut up, you know I work late. My day has only just begun old man.” Killian bit back. 

Emma began to pull out the ingredients for poached eggs, bacon and pancakes. She set Killian to work on the bacon while she mixed the pancake batter. Liam and Elsa were whispering the other side of the room, and Elsa often sent glances towards Emma and Killian. After a while Emma got bored of their antics and decided to face it head on. “We know you’re dating.” She said as she plated up her and Killian’s breakfast. Elsa and Liam whipped their heads around.

“What?” Elsa said, her jaw hanging down.

“It’s okay.” Emma assured her friend. “We’re happy for you.”

“Really?” Elsa smiled.

“Really.” Emma smiled back. “Just don’t have sex in the kitchen or on the couch when I could be around to witness it.”

“Deal.” Liam said quickly making both girls laugh. “Elsa and I are going to hang out… in the other apartment… alone.” He made sure to give Killian a look.

“Okay Liam. Emma and I’ll be here… hanging out… in this apartment… alone.” He paused for comic effect and then laughed when Emma turned red. “Hey, you know I don’t mean it like that.”

“Just eat your pancakes Jones.” Emma said when Liam and Elsa left. 

“So what do you want to do today?” Killian asked around a mouthful of pancakes.

“The second season of Stranger Things is out now. I was going to spend the day on the couch watching Netflix. You up for a quiet day?”

“Yeah, that sounds great. I’ll grab some blankets.” Killian finished his breakfast and then went to a cupboard to get some blankets. Emma cleaned up the plates and pans and then she turned Netflix on. She sank onto the couch and Killian dumped the blankets on the couch and then went to turn the lights off. As Emma organised the pillows and blankets, Killian closed the curtains. He fell onto the couch next to Emma and pulled a blanket over himself. 

Halfway through the first episode, Emma turned to Killian and said “Do you have another gig tonight?”

“No, I don’t have another one until Wednesday.”

“At least you’ve got a long break to chill out and do laundry.” Emma snuggled closer to Killian and went back to watching the show. 

They got through five episodes before Emma had to stand up to stretch and get a drink. Emma let the blanket drop from her lap as she stretched her arms in the air. Her joints popped and she sighed, her tank top riding up. “Do you want anything?” She asked.

“Uhhh… a coke?”

“Sure.” Emma moved to the kitchen and grabbed two tins of coke. “So how far off a record deal do you think you are?”

“Will keeps saying that there’s a scout from Gold Records coming by next Saturday to hear us play.”

“That’s great. What do the other guys think about that?”

“Will’s excited, Robin’s panicking and Jefferson’s Jefferson.”

“Yeah. Are you excited?”

“I am but it’ll be really weird to play in a studio instead of a bar or Robin and Will’s garage.” Emma handed Killian his drink and then sat next to him. “How’ve you been getting on this week? Weren’t you saying that your new boss Regina was being a hard ass?”

“Yeah. She’s constantly on my case about this murder investigation, but all of the leads have dried up. I’m pretty sure she’s going to make me work the hotline to find leads. Nothing ever comes from the hotline, it’s full of crazies.”

“Maybe if you try to make an effort to be nice she won’t be so hard on you.”

“I’m nice!”

“To people you like, remember when we first met, you all but ran away.”

“I was late for work.”

“Aye, but then you avoided me for a month, ran off every time you saw me.”

“I don’t like new people.”

“Exactly why you should make an effort with her love.” Killian said.

“I’ll think about it.” Emma replied.

“That’s all I ask. I’m just trying to make your life easier.”

“Do you think that Elsa will be back tonight?”

“I have a feeling not. I might need to borrow your couch tonight.”

“I’m sure we could work something out if she doesn’t come back.” They both settled in to watch Return of the Jedi.

Emma noticed that when Princess Leia came on screen in the iconic ‘slave Leia’ bikini, the tips of Killian’s ears turned pink and he subtly shifted a blanket over his crotch. Emma was thinking of calling him out on it when Liam came into the apartment. “Killian- Is that what I think it is?” Liam walked over to the back of the couch and stared at the TV.

“No.” Killian grumbled, trying to swat Liam.

“It is! It’s slave Leia. You know, Emma-“ Liam turned to Emma.

“Liam stop!” Killian was beetroot.

“Back when we were kids, Killian had a poster of Carrie Fisher in that costume and he always used to wan-“

“Alright Liam!” Killian said loudly. “Emma doesn’t want to hear about my poster of Carrie Fisher. What do you want you git?”

“Oh. Elsa and I are going out for dinner and wondered if you would mind staying here tonight.”

“We kind of figured. You should go, Elsa will be waiting.” Emma said to Liam and he turned to leave. 

“Have fun kids.” Liam chuckled and closed the door behind him. Emma turned to Killian who was still moderately red. “So slave Leia huh?” She smirked at him.

“Shut up.” Killian focused intently on the screen.

For dinner Killian made spaghetti. Emma was pouting sitting at the small table in the kitchen because Killian had shooed her away from helping him cook. But she brightened when Killian sat a plate of spaghetti in front of her. She began to shovel the pasta into her mouth and moaned. “Ah, this is so good.”

“I’m glad you’re impressed.” Killian smiled. 

“You should definitely cook for me more often.”

Later on, Emma rose from the couch to head to bed. “Are you coming?” She asked.

“What?” Killian looked up.

“Are you coming to bed?”

“Oh, uh… I thought that I was taking the couch.”

“You can if you want, but it’s not like you haven’t stayed in my bed before. We were both sleeping in my bed thirteen hours ago.”

“Isn’t it a little different though? We’re both sober, and it’s not the morning.”

“I guess, if it makes you uncomfortable you can take the couch.”

“It doesn’t.” Killian stood and followed Emma into her bedroom. She quickly got ready for bed, brushing her teeth and letting her hair down, and then joined Killian in her bed. Killian laid on his side facing Emma, while Emma laid on her back staring at the ceiling. 

After a while in awkward silence, Emma turned to Killian. “Killian?”

“Mmm?”

“Did you really have a thing for slave Leia?”

“Aye, I did.”

“A couple of Halloweens ago I dressed up in that outfit.”

“Ahh, tell me you’ve still got it!”

“I might have.” Emma smirked. “What’s it worth to you?”

“A hell of a lot more with you in it.”

“Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll wear it to the opening of the eighth film.”

“I’d be luckier if you wore it for me now.” Killian wiggled his eyebrows, not thinking that Emma would do it.

“I guess I’m not so tired right now. Give me a minute.” Emma disappeared from the room.

“Holy crap.” Killian fell on to his back and scrubbed his hands over his face. “I don’t think I’m going to survive this.” 

After a few minutes the bedroom door opened. Emma walked in. She was wearing the olive and gold bikini and had the red-brown material draped between her legs. Killian’s jaw dropped. “What do you think?” Emma asked shyly.

“Give us a spin love?” Emma twirled slowly. “Ugh. I can’t take it.” 

Emma made a decision that she might come to regret later, but she couldn’t help it. “Where do you want me now, master?” Killian groaned at her words.

“Do you mean it?” He looked at her with hope in his eyes.

“Yes.”

“On the bed. Boots off.”

“Yes master.” Emma slowly slipped the olive boots from her feet, leaving them on the floor, and then she climbed on to the bed. Emma could see the hunger in Killian’s eyes. Killian lent over her, holding his head just above hers. He didn't want to kiss her until he was given permission, he feared that with his excitement about the outfit he had misjudged the scene. But Emma reassured him by pushing her head up off the bed and kissing him firmly. She pulled Killian’s arms around her waist and ran her tongue over the opening of his lips. He opened them for her and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Killian groaned at the contact and he began to move his hips against hers. The friction had Emma moaning. 

Killian left Emma’s mouth and slid down her body. He moved the fabric of the skirt aside and pressed hot, wet kisses to the inside of her thigh. Killian’s mouth moved higher with each kiss. He breathed hot air inside Emma and she shook violently. “Oh my God.”

“Hold still.” Killian commanded.

“Yes master.” Emma conceded. Killian pressed his tongue firmly against Emma’s clitoris, sending waves of pleasure shooting through her. He moved his tongue against her body as his hand made its way up towards her mound. When Killian’s fingers slipped inside her Emma gasped and then groaned. He loved the sounds she made, and he could feel himself growing in his plaid pajama pants. Killian moved his fingers and tongue in repetitive motions, leading Emma to the edge. “Oh God, Killian I’m gonna come.” Killian kept on moving his fingers as he coaxed out Emma’s orgasm. She cried out and then he felt her relax beneath him. 

Killian slid back up the bed and kissed Emma fiercely. “That’s a hell of a fantasy.” Emma said as she broke their kiss.

“I’m not done with you yet Princess.”

“And what do you have in mind?”

“At least two more orgasms from you.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Emma chuckled as Killian kissed her again. He allowed her arms to pull his shirt off. It was the faded Star Wars one from this morning. She flung it in the direction of where she left her boots, and then opened the nightstand and pulled out a foil wrapper. Emma handed it to Killian. “I want you inside me.”

“As you wish.” Killian pulled off his pajama pants and then tore open the packet. He put the condom on and then slid into Emma’s heat. Killian refrained from moving for a moment to allow them both time to adjust, and then he began to thrust his hips slowly. Emma was still wearing the slave Leia outfit, but right now he was far more turned on by Emma herself. She was incredibly beautiful, her skin creamy and soft and her hair had began to get wavy from the sweat and heat coming off of them both.

Killian thrust repeatedly, making them both groan. They both moved together until the friction and pleasure became too much and they both came. 

Emma laid back on the bed, Killian’s fingers twisting through her hair. She yawned. “Maybe you should get some rest love, I’ll still be here when you wake.”

“Round three in the morning?”

“A woman after my own heart. Goodnight.” Killian leant over to kiss her, and then he wrapped his arm around her waist, and tucked his head in the back of her neck.

“Night.” Emma decided that she couldn’t be bothered to take the outfit off, and it wasn’t too uncomfortable anyway. Killian might get another kick out of it in the morning.

It was really hot during the night sleeping wrapped up with Killian, which was what made Emma shove the blanket off the bed. It was also what made an inhuman pterodactyl noise come from the other side of the room in the morning. 

Emma’s eyes opened first, and turned towards the door where Elsa was standing staring at them both. Emma in her slave Leia outfit and Killian buck naked with nothing to cover him in reach. Elsa was frozen in place, but managed to close her eyes. “Oh God Elsa.” Emma cried.

“What is it?” Suddenly Liam appeared at the door and made his own inhuman sound. He forced Elsa to turn around, and then he started to laugh. By this point Killian had grabbed the discarded blanket and covered himself, but Emma’s outfit was very much on display and very much what was making Liam now cry with laughter.

Elsa ran from the room saying something about bleach, but all Liam could do was stand there laughing and looking between Emma and his brother. “Oh Heavens.” He said once  he had stopped laughing enough to breathe. Both Emma and Killian were bright red. “When Elsa told me that you owned the outfit, Emma, I knew I had to say something about Killian’s crush. But I never truly anticipated this.” Liam looked over the sight of his younger brother who was beetroot red, his dignity out the window, and Emma who he was seeing more of than he would’ve liked.

“Get out Liam.” Killian only raised his voice a little. Once Liam was gone, Killian grumbled and shoved his head in the pillow. And Emma started to laugh.


End file.
